


Padded Coats

by babybokchoi



Series: nct fics [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BOSS era, Boss - Freeform, Cold, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Filming, Gen, M/M, NCT U, NCT U BOSS, Protective Hyungs, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Ukraine - Freeform, Winter, jungwoo is cold, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybokchoi/pseuds/babybokchoi
Summary: "You guys have been practicing hard and well for Boss promotions and we know the location where we will shoot your music video." At once, the boys started chatting, throwing out random places, they wanted to go to. Their manager held up a hand and waited for the room to quiet down.----The boys go to the Ukraine to film Boss and BDS. Jungwoo's first plane ride and baby gets cold, so Doyoung becomes his second mother (after Kun of course)





	Padded Coats

**Author's Note:**

> t/w: lil panic attacks on boarding plane

Jungwoo felt a hand at the base of his neck and snapped his head back up. His eyes were heavy with sleep, and his head kept leaning forward, in an effort to get some sleep. He mumbled a quiet "sorry", and tried his best to pay attention to their manager reviewing schedules. Jungwoo snuck a glance around the room. He couldn't understand how Taeyong could listen so intently, so late at night. 

Jaehyun and Doyoung were sitting together, sharing a chair, Doyoung rubbing constant circles over Jaehyun's back. Jaehyun had hurt himself slightly, earlier in practice and Doyoung had taken it upon himself to mother him back to perfect health. Next to him, was Sicheng, somehow still full of energy as always, smiling at the manager, one arm now slung over his shoulder.

It was so tempting to just lean his head over onto Sicheng's shoulder and just fall asleep. His body was screaming at him to rest, to just go to bed, but unfortunately, he didn't see that happening in the near future. Yukhei and Mark had been excused hours ago to go get ready for bed since they were still underage. He had never been more jealous of them. His head snapped up again at the sound of his name. 

"Ok, Jungwoo looks like he's sleeping with his eyes open, so I guess I'll get to the surprise." Their manager said. Jungwoo stood up quickly and bowed in apology, but their manager was quick to lay a hand on his shoulder and reassure him it was ok. He understood that it was late. Jungwoo looked at the floor in shame. He couldn't even stay awake for a meeting, pathetic. 

"I know it's just been Christmas and New Year's just passed. I'm really proud of you guys and how far you've come and how hard you've worked in practice. So, hyung got you some gifts." There was a quiet cheer and the tension in the room lightened, everyone seemingly more awake at the promise of presents. "Your gifts are waiting for you at the dorm. You'll get 2 days off for a late New Years, so if you have something you want to do, just let me know and I'll work my hardest to get it to happen. And I have something else for you guys." Everyone was silent in anticipation and their Manager let the silence hang a little bit. 

"You guys have been practicing hard and well for Boss promotions and we know the location where we will shoot your music video." At once, the boys started chatting, throwing out random places, they wanted to go to. Their manager held up a hand and waited for the room to quiet down.

"You will be going to the Ukraine, and your plane leaves on the 15th. So, in 9 days! You'll shoot for 3-4 days and you'll have a day or two to play tourist. Although Taeyong ,Ten will be joining and you will shoot Baby Don't Stop as well. So, go rest up, you have practice tomorrow and Thursday, then Friday, Saturday and Sunday are free for you guys. Go get to bed." Their manager smiled as the boys cheered and hugged each other on the way out to the vans. 

Jungwoo was dropped off at his dorm first, the rest going to the 127 dorm. When Jungwoo got back, all the lights were off and Jungwoo could hear faint snoring from Kun and Lucas' room. He padded into the small kitchenette, pouring himself a glass of water. In their living room, he saw 2 presents sitting on the table. He wandered over, noticing a post it note stuck to the table, "Hyungie, we can open them together in the morning, are you excited for the Ukraine?" it read. Jungwoo smiled tiredly, before going off to shower and finally head to bed.

Over in the 127 dorm, there were fights for the showers. Ultimately, Jaehyun and Sicheng were the first to shower, Taeyong and Doyoung following. Johnny and Taeil were still awake, reading on the couch, watching amusedly at Taeyong and Doyoung letting their mother-instincts take over and giving the showers to their dongsaengs. On each of their beds was a meticulously wrapped present. While they waited for the showers, Taeyong and Doyoung opened their presents. There was a cute Kumamon notecard signed by "hyung", taped on the outside, congratulating them on their hard work. Taeyong received a sweater he had been eyeing for a little while and Doyoung received some of the jewelry and the shirt from one of their stages that he had wanted to keep but was told he wasn't allowed to. 

"Wow," Doyoung said to Taeyong. "Hyung put a lot of thought into these gifts." Sicheng and Jaehyun received similar gifts.

The next day seemed to drag on forever. Practice was hard, and left them all dripping in sweat and laying on the cold floor, panting for breath. In preparation for their comeback, they had gotten the goddamn protractor out and measured the angle of everyone's arms. They must've danced to BOSS at least 70 times in the past 7 hours and monitored every dance to make sure they got it right. And yet tomorrow, they'd have to do it all again, and the next day and the next day until it was muscle memory and Doyoung would finally raise his arm high enough, in line with everyone else. 

Thankfully, practice ended before Mark, Donghyuck and Yukhei had to leave, so they all went home together. Yukhei showered first and waited for Jungwoo to finish, so they could look at what their manager had bought for them. They sat in their small living room, the TV on the floor, playing show champion reruns quietly. Yukhei, naturally, tore through the wrapping paper, saving the cute card for last. On the other hand, Jungwoo took his time, reading the card and carefully peeled open the wrapping paper. 

"Jungwoo,   
It really has been such a treat watching you grow and see you progress from trainee to rookie, to a part of NCT. I've followed and read all your evaluations and I'm incredibly proud of you. You are selfless and soft spoken and balance out the boys well. I trust they are taking care of you well. I've never heard you ask for things before, always content with what you have. It was harder for me to find something for you. I got this recommendation from your sister actually.  
Hyung"

There was another smaller box inside the big box he received. There was a small Snoopy plush key chain and a Manchester United jersey. He smiled, holding it up to show Yukhei. Inside of Yukhei's box were some rings, they looked familiar but Jungwoo couldn't quite place from where. He held up a button down shirt from one of their interviews that he had wanted to keep. Inside Yukhei's big box, was a smaller box too.   
�They decided to open them together. 

It was a small flash drive. Curiously, they plugged Jungwoo's in first on Yukhei's laptop. There was a single file on it, a video. They clicked play and were surprised at the content. Slowly, but surely, each U member appeared, expressing various forms of love and gratitude and happiness that Jungwoo was a part of NCT. They were congratulating him on debuting. It reminded him of the one he got when he first joined almost 4 months ago. 

What both boys weren't prepared for, was who showed up on screen after Mark's message. It was Jungwoo's mother and sister. Tears quickly clouded his vision, and he felt Yukhei's hand on his back. He hadn't realized how deeply he missed them, especially his sister. 

Yukhei's video was the same, although it was his little brother who appeared after Mark. He was speaking Cantonese and Jungwoo couldn't quite translate well. 

"Xuxi, Mom and Dad couldn't be here right now, but your hyung called me at school! He said to record a message for you. It's lunch right now. Say hi to my friends!" A few other boys started yelling and waving, as the camera flipped forward to show them. It quieted down and his little brother continued. 

"I miss you a lot, Ge. Hyung said you were going to debut soon and I'm so proud! I know it's been hard. Mom and Dad would be really proud too. They're travelling on business right now though. I hope you haven't forgotten Cantonese, all I see is you speaking Mandarin. I also wanted you to know that I've exceled your ability to speak Thai, so I'm winning on that front. See you soon, Ge. I look forward to seeing you on TV."

 

The two days before their break still passed quickly. They were drained of energy and looked forward to lazing around and sleeping in. 

Each member used their days of break to catch up on sleep, spend solo time in the studio and walk around Seoul for food and shopping. Their days of fun were over too quickly, but they counted down the days until they were on a plane to the Ukraine. Jungwoo was especially excited, he had never left Korea before. 

As the day grew nearer, excitement was soon replaced with nerves. It was still winter, so they were all advised to pack warmly. Doyoung assisted Jungwoo in getting his bags ready and preparing him for the airport, which would probably be slightly hectic. 

"Hyung, I'm nervous about flying." Jungwoo said quietly one night, while they were packing up their practice bags. Jungwoo threw is water bottle into his duffel before zipping it closed and stared at Doyoung. 

"It's ok to be scared, Woo. I was scared too, going on a plane for the first time. Just take a few deep breaths and you can sit next to me, okay? I'll look after you. Nothing bad will happen." 

It was an impossible promise, but it made Jungwoo feel a little bit better, and he followed his hyungs out of the practice room and into the vans. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

The security line at the airport was excruciatingly long. At least it was to Jungwoo. It was in the early hours of the morning that their plane left, which means they had to get there even earlier. In reality the line was 3 or 4 people also on their flight to the Ukraine. Jungwoo kept bouncing on his heels, trying to see what the hold-up was. 

They had already checked in their luggage, each was allowed one suitcase and a carryon bag. Jungwoo felt a hand on his back and he left out a sigh. He knew he was being impatient. He looked up to see Doyoung studying his face. He looked concerned, but Jungwoo waved it off with a smile. He was a little nervous, but his excitement about getting on a plane for the first time was greater.

Finally, they started their check-in. Taeyong was first, removing his shoes, and phone, placing them on the conveyor belt along with his carry on, and stepped through the metal detector. He stood on the other side of security, helping each member collect their things and wait for their managers so they could find their gate. 

On the plane, Jungwoo's excitement was quickly replaced with anxiety. They were going over safety rules, about seatbelts and emergencies, and all Jungwoo could think about was, dying in a plane crash. His insides curled and twisted, and suddenly it felt like there was no air in the cabin for him to breathe. 

His breathing quickened in an effort to consume air, his grip tightened on the arm rests next to him. He was slowly grounded by a dull pain on his right hand. As he regained his senses and his breathing evened out, he saw Doyoung pinching the back of his hand and he belatedly recognized his soft voice over the pounding in his ears and the hand, rubbing circles on his back. 

He gave Doyoung a grateful smile, before looking around quickly. It seemed as if none of the other members noticed his mini panic attack and was grateful to keep it between himself and Doyoung. Doyoung allowed him to squeeze his hand tightly as the plane took off and distracted him with new music he had discovered and talked about his ideas for a new song that he would bring up to Taeyong later. 

Jungwoo was incredibly blessed to have Doyoung in his life. He listened to all of Jungwoo's fears and doubts and worries. He settled his nerves and never made fun of him for crying or feeling off. Doyoung had been the first one, besides Kun and Yukhei, to make Jungwoo feel safe and cared for. It was embarrassing to Jungwoo, how easily he could work himself into a panic, and how almost anything could set him off at any given time. 

It had been a Thursday night. BOSS practice had just ended, Yukhei was finishing recording his lines and they were all gathered in Yukhei, Kun and Jungwoo's small dorm. Yukhei would be home soon, it was nearing ten and he was still underage. Kun was out with Ten for dinner, so the boys had the dorm to themselves. Taeyong and Jaehyun were cooking in the kitchen together, even though it was late. It smelled like black bean noodles and some kind of grilled meat. 

They were in the middle of eating when it happened. The conversation around the table was lively and loud, and Jungwoo was having a good time. It felt like he belonged and he was learning a lot about the other members, mainly Mark because all the hyung's liked to tease him the most. He was mid-laugh when he felt it. 

The tightness in his chest, he clammy feeling in his hands, the fuzziness in his vision and the pounding of his head. It came on so fast, Jungwoo couldn't stop think before trying to process his panic. He didn't know why it had to happen now, but suddenly there were too many people around him. 

The smell of the food was making him nauseous and his clothes settled uncomfortably on his skin. They were in the middle of a good dinner, it would be rude of him to get up and leave, he tried to tell himself. But the longer he tried to sit and the more the panic grew. He abruptly stood and ran back into his room. The worst part about his anxiety was that there was no rhyme or reason for it. Of course, certain situations provoked or made it worse, but even when he felt fine, he never knew if it would jump out and attack like it currently was doing. 

He stripped off his jeans, sweatshirt and shirt in an effort to alleviate the uncomfortable tightness growing around him. He dove into his bed and curled into a ball, allowing his tears to spill over. He felt like he couldn't breathe, but continued to curl into himself in an effort to disappear. 

The boys all looked at each other when Jungwoo darted from the table. It had only been a couple of months and they didn't know him all that well yet. Doyoung remembered his panic at the haunted house and had constantly been keeping an eye on Jungwoo. It seemed to some capacity, he had anxiety. 

Quietly, he excused himself from the table and wandered towards the hallway that lead to the bedrooms. He could hear the cries from outside the door and gently knocked on the door before entering. His heart sunk, seeing the lump in the bed. 

"Jungwoo? It's Doyoungie hyung." He moved slowly, closer to the bed. "I'm going to sit next to you, okay?" He received no response, so he sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Can I touch you?" This time, Jungwoo's gasps and cries paused and he nodded. Gently, Doyoung pulled back the covers and brushed some hair out of Jungwoo's face. He swiped a thumb under his eye to get rid of some of the tears. 

"Let's get some air in you, yea? Can we sit up?" Doyoung helped him into a sitting position, so his chest could expand and therefore his lungs. Doyoung has simply sat with him, quietly talking about his day and how Jaehyun had annoyed him earlier in practice. He talked about his home and his mother and when Jungwoo was feeling slightly better, he joined in, telling Doyoung about his own family.

It didn't seem like much, but when people walked in on him panicking, usually they too started to panic and yell, or they would talk too much. The silence was good, and Doyoung just had a soothing voice that he could concentrate on and let his breathing return to normal and the hand on his back, rubbing gentle circles, helped to ground him and pacify the sticky, heavy feeling in his chest. 

So yes, Jungwoo was incredibly grateful for Doyoung. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

At some point, Jungwoo must have fallen asleep because he woke up to Doyoung gently shaking him awake, telling him to refasten his seatbelt and that the plane was landing. There was still a panicky feeling settling over him, and he reached for Doyoung's hand. 

They arrived at the hotel to see their luggage already waiting for them. Jungwoo and Yukhei were to share a room and Yukhei graciously let Jungwoo shower first, so he could settle more quickly. When Jungwoo emerged from the steamy shower, he felt much better, like he could finally relax.

Outside their hotel room window, there was snow falling gently, glimmering against the city lights and moon in the dark. If they squinted, they could see the fine dusting of snow on the street below. Tomorrow they had a schedule full of filming, and long hours out in the cold. But for now, the hotel room was warm and inviting, as they watched the world from their window.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't noticed, most of these are Jungwoo-centric. heh. heh...  
> I can do others, if you want. i don't necessarily do requests, but ya know, if I happen to see it in the comments, it may just happen. Someone asked for something like this and I am soft for all things Jungwoo, so here ya go.
> 
> Please talk to me!!!   
> twt: @jayyoomee  
> I deleted my old account, so I have no followers on this account and I am sad  
> cc: @jaychoi
> 
> happy spring friends, it's almost summer  
> i posted this instead of writing my paper and studying for finals  
> <3
> 
> thanks for reading 친구들


End file.
